OC oneshots!
by shadenkira
Summary: Basically what the title says: a collection of stories that i lost intrest in and chose not to continue such as Dangeriously loose or stories i worked on and never quite got into them.
1. Dangerously Loose

_Dangerously Loose_

The breeze was warm this very evening ever since an explosion went off in the business district of Domino City. The flames grew higher once hitting open air just outside the buildings windows. Licking the sky red and yellow flames flickered and flared, crawling its way up the buildings' side. Standing close enough to the buildings new fiery existence as another explosion was set off not too far away from the original one. The fire crackled, a silencing roar erupted over the streets as mass metal and concrete connected with the ground. Franticly running; many people didn't make it past as the building crumpled into another massive thirty – three story building adjacent from it. Creating a momentary arch as people ran through, before the building caved in on itself scraping the other as it fell, sealing and crushing people below.

Beautiful blue eyes stares down onto empty streets, every now and then someone would run past the destroyed buildings and upturned sidewalks; tremors force vehicles into deep crevices carved within the road. Her stare was neutral with eyes glazed over, her body lax no strain as to helping with the disturbing scene below. Peering down over the city eyes flick to another explosion sounding itself just above the thirty – three story building; an earsplitting screech sounds as two large silver glowing letters atop the roof break from their position. Pale fingers entwined a metal pole in her right hand, standing at exactly five foot two inches she has yet to move. An explosion sounded again; as the large K fell forward hanging precariously over the edge, the C had yet to move. Behind her six different buildings like dominos shattered, glass fell as the buildings crumbled to the ground, screams were heard all around. Distantly maniacal laughter echoed through the mid-morning air, explosions sounded down Main Street that led towards Kame Game Shop and the local forest that led out into the country. People may be safe there but not for long.

The girl stood firm, wind whipped around her slender form blowing brown curls across her pale features. A loose fitting black t-shirt covers a thin waist as her dark gray jeans ran the length of her lower form. The cuff of her pant leg engulfs much of her studded boots only showing the very tips. Turning her back upon the broken buildings as the 'K' plummets to the ground. Screams were heard not too far off into the distance, but the most frantic screams were coming the way of the pier. The girls' shoulders became tense for only seconds, a shift in her footing, she was soon sent rocketing from building to building towards the pier. The pipe resting against her right shoulder as she ran through exploding buildings and shattering glass, jumping from lighting post to upturned vehicle just trying to get to the waterway as fast as she could. Slowing down she lands on one of three water cisterns located on the concrete platform of the pier. Docks ran out into the water front forming a 'H', a large hook dangles down the center from a large beam. A warehouse runs the length of the concrete platform across from the dock as creates stack up both ends. A shipping crane is located between the two parked precariously over the edge, the hook held cargo over the platform. No ships but a seemingly endless crowd of people were standing near the water's edge.

"All right, men. Time to make some blood roll!" Maniacal laughter filled the air. One of the males had laughed; a great deep chuckle reverberated from the buff man's throat. Great muscles covered his biceps and chest, most likely a bouncer at one point. The girls' eyes flicked between him and five other men surrounding a group of two hundred and fifty people plus against the docks. Each of these five men holding a different weapon some spiked knuckles some with their bare fists, others with guns. She sat down peering over the current situation with mild interest; a smile breaks across her face, as she crouches down; one leg hanging over the side while the other was bent to support her whole weight. The metal pole clutched in her right hand begins to tap the side of the cylinder.

_Tap. Clang. Tap._

"Now what shall we do with them boss?" A skinny male said with several teeth missing making him look more homeless.

_Clang. Tap. Tap._

"I say we crush their skulls and send them floating out into the ocean." Another male laughed through gritted teeth.

_Tap. Tap. Clang._

"No. What we should do is beat the shit out of every single one until their broken and bleeding, begging for death. Then I say we give them it." An even larger male stood waving a pistol in the air.

_Tap. Clang. Clang._

Women and children were crying on and off, men were standing close as to protect them in their own special way. Teens were huddled into their usual get-to-gether school groups. The leader walked up to the group, "SILANCE!" His voice was gruff and hard from the yell. It made the female smirk and giggle as she continued

_Clang. Tap. Tap._

"Bring out the runt Cane." Cane a bigger burlier man left only to come back with a kid struggling violently in his tight grip. The child had long raven hair that went down past his shoulders. A red sweat-shirt, blue jeans and white black sneakers, a blue bandana was forcibly gagging him. Dark blue eyes scanned the group, struggling constantly as Cane pulls him backwards by the scruff of his collar only to slam him down onto the concrete. He let out a small grunt stopping his mild thrashing. The big boss man stood smirking as he approached to kneel down next the boy. Grasping his face with such force he leaned in whispering something low before bellowing out loud, "So WHERE? WHERE is your older brother little boy? Where can he be and not care about his poor little brother." His smirk widened standing up arms outstretched towards the group of innocent people, which reeled back in fear. "Where is the GREAT Seto Kaiba? Does he not CARE for his little brother? How sad he's going to let you die to save himself. I guess he really doesn't care about you."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The boy's tear stained face and rosy sapphire eyes glazed over as he looked down upon the ground in deep thought. A chuckle pulled the boy from his thoughts, "Ash! Keep an eye on him I'll be right back. We shall be sending a message to his dear older brother." His voice mocking the very existence of the child before him; as he parted from the pack and faded into the distance.

_Clang. Tap. Clang._

Tensions were growing, the constant tap-tap-taping of the metal rod against the cistern was causing confusion and considered all above else a distraction among the entire group, it echoed. Even if the boss man knew about the noise before he left continued to ignore it while his men began showing signs of annoyance. Bouncing on pins and needles they were violently twitching, eyes moving rapidly from left to right one will soon break, maybe before their leader even returns…

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Smile.

"…"

_TAP. TAP. BANG._

"I Can't Take It Anymore! Where is that taping noise coming from!" Yelled the man with the pistol.

"Calm down Auto it's nothing to get freaked over for…"

"Fuck you man. Fuck all of you. This noise is fuckin' annoying." Auto froze a creepy smile spread across his face. She didn't like that smile, a serious glint passed across her face for only a second before disintegrating into a smile

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Jazz bring out one of hostages, it doesn't matter which." Jazz gave a quizzical look but complied none the less with his partner. "We are going to make whoever is making that sound stop with a little blood." Jazz came back with a boy with spiky tri-colored hair wearing the Domino High School's uniform.

Blink. Blink. She wasn't confused or anything but the boy had the strangest hair style she had ever seen. The base of the hair was black; at the tips was a deep burgundy while blond bangs frame a cute little face. Large bubbly amethyst eyes held fear; his form trembled slightly, hands pressed deeply into his chest. He stood there alone his friends either abandoning him or separated from him.

Frowning. It was unnatural to do but she was on a mission and a child's death wasn't on her mind when she knew she could stop it. Blinking. A serious thought? Smile; that was the first one since her transfer.

Eyes towering over the conversation looking from the murderers face back to those beautiful purple eyes. "So whacha gonna do wit dis boy Auoto?" Jazz said in a bad English accent. He didn't even need to ask, as Auto cocked the gun pointing it at the child's head a smile passed across his ashen face, "What the boss doesn't know won't hurt him."

_TAP. _

"No Yugi!" A group of teens exited the large sum of people.

_**BANG.**_

The gun had gone off, as it echoed the bullet had blown a hole through Jazz's skull, right between the eyes. As the body fell to the ground, a lifeless sack of meat. Everyone was just awestruck, why would this thug shoot one of his own. The weapon slacked in Auto's grip pure terror painted his dirty face. She could see this man's thoughts reeling as to what happened. And this, this is what made her laugh; it wasn't like insane laughter more like amused laughter.

"Yugi! Yugi! Where are you? Yugi!" That boy kept yelling his name 'Yugi' that means something here doesn't it? She blinked, the boy had masses of messy blonde hair from what she could tell from where she was he was surrounded by his group of friends in similar Domino High uniforms.

Movement. The bundle in my arms moved until a pair of dull amethyst eyes fell upon my own blue orbs. The boy shuddered in my grasp he frantically began struggling, my grip tightened. 'Shhh,' I cooed quietly. His struggling ceased as I peered behind the creates, the boy followed my gaze. A fight had broken out while I was try to calm down my own struggling package, the blonde teen was pinned up against Cane who no longer held 'this' Seto Kaiba's little brother. During the confusion nobody noticed that the boy was no longer there nor was the small tri-color haired boy as well. Auto was still in shock a blank stare admitted his face after the death of his buddy, the weapon hung loosely in his grip.

"Forget about Auto for a second man we need to get things under control before the boss gets back." Whoever spoke was right, the crowd had become rather agitated since the shooting didn't turn out the way it was suppose to. But I intend to dispatch them before their boss ever returns. Smirk.

Shuddering; I feel it again.

Standing up I push Yugi further behind the creates before stepping out into the open. Spinning the rod constantly around in circles between both hands, I come down and slam the ends making a metallic clinking sound on the concrete. A look of indifference passes my face as one of the thugs sees me and a smile graces his cracked lips.

"Hey guys look, it's our old friend. Hey Grace why don't you join us here we need all the help we can get with this group before the boss gets back." The rod had yet to stop spinning, clicking the ground again. "Heh, so that's where that boy went to," he motioned behind me laughing nervously. A smile no longer played upon his lips but turned into an unforgiving frown. Smirk. "You son of a Bitch! You moved that kid and that's why Jazz is-

"Dead." My smirk grew wider. I distinctly heard the man's name being shouted as he ran my way in a blind fury. "Batter up," raising the pole in both hands do I soon connect with Clay's – that's his name – jaw shattering it into a thousand pieces as a sickening crack echoed. His eyes were bloodshot; I bet he's seeing red right about now. Actually I don't doubt it.

Confusion. When have I ever doubted my actions?

Recoiled he did, pushing further to make his right arm swing down upon my head. "Too slow~" I said in a sing songy voice as I slammed my three foot pole down hard onto the ground forcefully it in front of him directly under his shattered jaw. The last action he was ever committed to when eyes bulged in pure terror. As the rod hit the ground it extended an extra four feet penetrating the man's head straight up through the top of his skull.

"Oh and I'm not a son, I'm a daughter. So the expression should be changed to 'daughter of a Bitch' or 'daughter of a Bastard' if it was my father."

Clay's body slackened against the pole, blood drips down coating my left hand in the messy fluid. It made me smile on the inside though I didn't show it. Yanking the pole out through his noise forming a split in his face. Ripping through the jaw line, broken teeth, gums, and flesh still clings to the rod as Clay's lifeless body hits the ground in a massive bloody heap.

Slamming the pole back onto the ground I readjust myself, spinning my rod around and tucking it behind my back leaning against it. I could feel my ear twitch, Yugi was trying to see what was going on, cocking my gaze I saw him; fear evidently in his purple orbs and he was paler than normal. My sympathies towards him it isn't easy to see death especially one so brutal and there is bound to be more. Another serious thought. Smile.

Frown.

"You bitch! How dare you! We were all there with you, we helped you escape that damned prison and this is how you repay us by killing one of own. Damn you!" Cane yelled shoving the blonde behind into one of his class mates that looked much like Yugi.

The base of the hair was black, blonde lightning shaped volts darted up fading into deep crimson tips while blond bangs framed sharp features. He was pale like Yugi but I couldn't see his eyes. He wasn't wearing a school uniform like the others as black leather adorn from head to toe. Her attention stayed on the boy a few minutes longer. Head cocked, blinking once, twice. Intreagued.

Damn it, Bitch! At least look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"It seems more like you're yelling at me rather than talking." I said cocking my head to the left, voice cool like velvet but subtle enough to trust. My gazed flicked to Cane; his face had turned a blueish purple out of pure rage. Spinning my metallic companion from back to side to come rest in front of me. Resting my forearm on my three foot pole no longer four; mirth was etched into my features, "I'm bored," I said out loud a sigh passed my lips as I stared unblinkingly at Cane whom had approached me, somewhat. Only to be stopped by the boss man's presence.

"Grace it's nice to see you again. And I see you've dispatched two of my boys, shame. But you know as well as I do that I _have_ to kill you now. Nothing personal of course." This one I surprisingly remember now that I see his face. His name is Ruck or was it Rock, thick greasy black hair smoothed back like in one of those 80's gangster movies my Master used to watch. Clumps of black goo slid down the collar of what seemed like a very expensive jumpsuit. Just like a mobster, just like my old Master.

"Master," my voice was thick and heavy, a constant longing for my lost owner. Humans pass quickly but he never expected to be taken down from his high role after years of fighting. There are so many levels in a mobster's life, some you can't trust and he trusted the wrong person at the wrong time. My eyes flicked to Rock, anger flashed across my vision for only a second as it faded into nothing but a red haze. No not anger but something, something that made my eyes go red.

My feet, as though on auto pilot began running frantically towards Rock and what was left of his gang. I could feel it; eyes glazed over a sad but eerie smile graced blood soaked lips as Cane's knife brushed across my cheek only to lazily braze my upper lip. My entire form was fighting on its own. A single thought formed itself in the deluded mind, Master.

Walking amongst the bodies: one, two, three, four, five…one was shot by Auto; Jazz got a bullet in the brain one of the less bloodied ones. Indirect. Two; Clay face ripped in half by a metal rod. Three, four, and five; Cane and the other two I don't know the names of, can't remember what I did just saw red mostly.

Seconds, only seconds had passed since the blind red haze took over. I…I felt it the change, the transformation. The shifting from being what I was to what I am a killer, but now I'm back…I'm me, sort of. My reflection in a pool of the gangs mixed blood, it wasn't clear but I could still see. No longer blue but red eyes stared me down under my feet. My body covered from head to toe in thick sticky human-meat chunks and blood, don't forget the blood. A smile on the inside. My metallic counterpart sporting the same red ooze from before, chunks of red flesh clung at the very end as well as a squishy human eyeball, coagulated and dull. It made me hungry. But now I regain myself, back to whom I was before the massacre of that gang.

Six. The leader, Rock wasn't among the bodies. Ran, abandoned his buddies to save his self or… My gaze moved to the creates they were gone, the boy Yugi sat stunned on the ground. Eyes as large as diamonds, lips and body trembling. But the creates, the creates were gone. Growing shadow. Surprised gasps of horror, a flickered gaze, the crowd eyes look above me. Movement. A gush or was it a rush of wind. Few seconds away, Yugi now looked up at me with wide eyes, I think. Avoid. I avoided the creates. The line snapped, no was cut. Rock tumbles off the creates into a massive heap, anger madness in his eyes. Hair and uniform askew, looked messy, mad.

Knife in hand he stumbles barely able to stand, crouches instead. "What are you doing Grace, Stalling. Stalling for what exactly?"

Was I stalling? Yes I was. I felt it, no amusement graced my face. Graced, me. The sound in the distance I heard it sirens, cops, the fuzz. I never understood that term: the fuzz. They don't seem very fuzzy to me. Should I stall or kill him. Predicament.

Fire.

It solves everything. I must set something on fire it will solve everything. But where fire doesn't just spawn out of the sky. Correction: it does the sun. Not going to help. Idea. What was Rock going' to pick up earlier?

Gaze moved passed the crouched madman spotting a white van, back opened. Someone, a small someone was searching through the back. The small someone with a red sweat-shirt, blue jeans and white black sneakers. He looks familiar, seen him somewhere before.

Movement. Yugi stood up slowly, began to hid himself. Strange. A shake of the head 'no' he should not hid, should not move until I give say so. Too dangerous; set things on fire will blow towards him, burn him to a crisp. I see him out the corner of my eye he understands he stays. My eyes move back to the van, I know he follows. The other boy, he drags a heavy white machine, looks like an espresso maker. Dangerous technology. Don't like, but fire good, good fire come out of large funnel. Like a cannon on a tank.

Sapphire. I saw Sapphire eyes, shocked wants me to move, move me and Yugi. I feel a smile tug at my lips; my metallic companion comes to rest in my left hand. While Yugi stands to my right near the ocean. Ready to go.

Whistle. It's time to go.

"What the-," Loud screams heard, Rock coiled into the flames. A searing knife burned, melded into his hand. A screaming flayed corpse among others. Smile. It always ends in fire.

Yugi screamed, I could feel hot embers upon my face I'm sure he can feel it too. Speed need speed. Jumping and grabbing or is it grabbing then jumping, I need to get the little one first don't I. Don't need an innocent death on the line. Question, doubt. Innocent? What makes this boy so innocent. Up on the roof we go, shielding the young one's body. Question, again. What makes him so young, I could just be speculating. Yugi falls to his knees, my eyes fixed to the burning scene.

Six, count'em six corpses lay burning in a mesh of brown, yellow, and orange. Smell, I ignore. Others don't. The plus two hundred and fifty some odd people on the pier blanch or puke from the smell. Many move away from the towering inferno, pushing themselves further into the group or jumping into the water to cool off. I hear the machine sputtering off. The machine, the 'incinerator', was shutting down. Smile. Incinerator, that's good. That's what it does, it incinerates things. Mostly people.

Sirens, a fog horn. The police and fire truck was coming. Fog horn? Thought. I'll let that one slide, too many explanations to think of. Disappointment. Would have been fun.

"Yugi, Yugi!" The boy with messy blond hair. He wanted his friend. Yugi wasn't there, I mean he wasn't next to me anymore, he had climbed down some creates, creates that didn't catch fire. His safety…his safety I worry. The blond grabs the little one, he's fine no need to worry. Nag.

"Yugi. Are you okay?" The blond asks his friend.

"I'm fine Joey, no really I am." Joey, the blond began fussing over Yugi like a mother, cute.

"Man, crazy day, eh?" I felt him, his gaze. Honey brown eyes staring me down as I got down from the roof, landing on my feet pole behind the back. The towering inferno diminished to smoking embers. Firefighters douse the remaining flames with liquid nitrogen. Smile, _"Liquid nitrogen, fun times."_ I felt it go away, that glare from the honey brown eyes that is Joey.

Joey's arms were wrapped possessively around Yugi, shielding him, protecting him from harm. "Hey so uh tanks for savin' Yug and everything." He wasn't letting his guard down, respect. Waiting for the rest of their group no less, want to leave quickly before the police get to them.

"Um. Like Joey said, thanks for saving me. What was it twice now?" The boy gave off a crooked small smile. Friends not so far away now. Coming up running. A female with short brown hair also in a Domino High School girls' uniform was running ahead of the other three. Two others were wearing Domino High School boys' uniforms. One had charcoal black hair with a red and black bandana around his head while the other had brown hair that came to a point. The other one look like Yugi, again I couldn't see his face.

"Don't. I killed people." She was there now, the brunette. Her eyes were like mine, no that's not it. Blue but not like MINE.

"Yugi! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Glump. I can see it. Hugging his face so hard, pushing his head right between her large bosoms. I tasted that word on my tongue, I didn't like that word. Turning I leave before that icy glare could hit. The van, Rock's van was being taken apart, the incinerator carted away. Ambulances' were showing up. One empty, several people swept away with loved ones. First to the hospital, then to the police station to be debriefed.

Decisions, decisions. Should I sit there, on the ambulances bumper or should I lean against my weapon of choice. Smile, anger…sadness? Weapon of choice, me. I slammed my companion down on his right end making an extension, just a small one. Another foot and a half; flipping the pole again and slamming the left end onto the ground I began pushing it forcefully into the ground. Casual for me, nobody paying attention I think. The concrete forced itself against the metal, forcing it to spread, to shape into an oval like platter. Spinning the pole so that the oval platter with a tiny hole stood crossed arms over the platter I leaned on. Absent; the look of absentness on my face as I watched things unfold before me.

Yugi was being inspected by his friends, the one that looks like his relative; I could see his eyes now. They were Dark purple, just a few shades darker than Yugi's amethyst orbs.

Blink.

Sliding my gaze to the left the corpses gone, packed away into body bags. The smell still fresh in the air, of course I ignored it. The press wasn't here, weird. They are usually everywhere. My previous master hated them. He got pleasure out of me killing them. I guess I got it too. Unsure, that is the only thing I have felt unsure of in a long time. I don't know what to think of it.

The one with the crazy raven hair and blue bandana wrapped his arms around the neck of a rather tall man embracing each other. As this man stood about six feet tall I saw his sapphire gaze land on me. They then moved over to Yugi and his group before coming back to me, then to the body bags. He was assessing the situation, smart.

A smile crept upon my lips he'll want to talk to me eventually.


	2. Reverse Genie

"Rule number one: I can't kill anybody. So don't ask. Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else. Rule number three! I can't bring people back from the dead. Finally, no wishing for more wishes!"

-the Genie played by Robin Williams in Disney's Aladdin

Yeah that was the old genie but my rules are kind of different then his.

First off I cannot kill anyone, like he said but I can banish them to another dimension or I could turn them into a vegetable, your choice but I cannot kill them per say.

The second wish, I actually can make someone fall in love with you but it'll be a fake love. And they will follow you around and never leave you alone till you change your mind. Trust me it can get annoying.

And the third wish, were he says that he cannot bring anyone back from the dead, I on the other hand can. Mind you that it depends on how long you want them there, usually its only about a few minutes. Of course depending on what they did when they were alive the times are…different.

Oh, and the wishing for more wishes thing, I can do that as well. Unlike Genie I can grant as many wishes as I want to give my master, but I do have limits.

Ok, now that that's down pat, I shall introduce myself. My name is Grace and I am a genie. I was originally a human but I guess I got tired of being one, so I guess I gave it up. I don't know why, I don't have any memory of it.


	3. Mishaps

"Talking"

_"Random thoughts"_

Mishaps:

A girl around the age of fourteen is sitting on her bed reading the Spiderwick Chronicles. Light brown hair flows over her shoulder with tips of red, soft features complimented by the sharpness of her light green eyes showing determination and lack of humor.

Hearing soft footsteps down the hall; probably her mother, come to check up on her. Acting like she didn't even notice her mother walk in, she continued to read her book silently. "Alison, don't be mad it's just that me and your father have decided to take a little break from each other, it has nothing to do with you. I promise." Said Jana with a sigh.

Signing with soft petal-like pink lips Alison continued to read her book whilst rolling her eyes into the back of her skull and ignoring her mother's words. She soon left without another word, hearing her mother walk down the hallway and constant yelling coming from the family room two doors down from Al's room.

After the front door slammed shut and clicked, Alison was alone in her father's home. Putting the book down in her pack and walking over to the window noticing and not caring that her parents left her home alone again.

"Now's a perfect chance to leave, finally," Al said relived.

A box sat on her wisdom chest; it was white obviously, about the size of a GameCube, light, and easy to pack. Your probably wondering why I'm taking this…well I don't give a damn what you're thinking, I'm taking it with me.

-5 hours later…-

Alison decided to spend most of her time away from family within a shack located in the Petrified Forest. The shacks interior consists of a small bed, dresser, bathroom, and a kitchen set-basic. Walking towards the dresser Alison changes from her dress to a pair of old ripped black jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and high heeled black boots. Sitting down on the bed while taking off her pack to take a look at the white cuby thing, examining it while turning it between her fingers and tossing into the air.

"Granny said that there was a special way to get it open. How do you open this box?!" Al cried in frustration, with an irritated face she pried at the white box until her fingers and her knuckles turned white. Blinking rapidly Al looked down and saw that it was…"Wait its glowing?!" A flash then darkness.

_&amp;_

"Hey, wake up. A baritone voice echoed throughout empty white space. Lady are you okay, get up or I'll be forced to poke you with this stick I found". Sitting up quickly I shouted, "Don't you dare poke me with a stick you fuckin-," looking up from her position a man about 5 foot 5, with golden bangs that framed his face and three lightning bolt strands that faded into a black base color with tips a deep satin red. He had sharp features, his eyes were a dark amethyst and he probably had a four-pack. He was leaning over me with an innocent smile upon his graceful lips.

"I swear if you don't get off me I will accuse you of rape," throwing him an awkward/angry glance. Ignoring my comment and with his hands behind his back, probably holding his stick (no comment), he let out a short laugh and said that his name was Yami Moto and that he has a brother named Atem Moto and that they have been waiting for me; Alison Fellows. While not breaking his creepy smile.

Without a second thought I stood up pushing Yami in the process, step over him and began walking in a random direction, that wayß. While lying on his back Yami turned around delicately and said in the most innocent voice-which just sickened me by the way-said that I shouldn't go that way. That way is towards Kaiba Corp and that we are suppose to go east towards Azenoa (a-scene-o-a), I suppose he lives there and with 'others'. My left eye twitched violently, turning swiftly on my heel and stomping towards him I picked him up by the collar of his leather shirt saying in the calmest voice I had, straining it as well, "Why in hell would I follow someone like you." That smile appeared again (eye still twitching) cuz it's the only way you can get back to your world." He said.

Slowly placing him back on the ground and with a heavy sigh I began walking east towards the town. Being in such a daze that I was (eye twitching still); I didn't notice that I was no longer on the ground but in a pair of muscular arms. Looking up I hear him say that he decided that it was faster if we flew. We made a sharp dip, as a reaction I locked my arms around his neck to keep from falling. To my astonishment he had white feathered angel wings and a halo. I hoped for it.

The last thing that passed through my mind before I passed out, probably because of the lack of air or something, was if this is heaven than it's really fucked up, we soon came in sight of three other angels, four demons, a dog, two twin shooters and two ordinary girls about my age. Man I am in a deep load of shit!

-  
The first chappy done


End file.
